


Control

by Katsu_oh_hot_damn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Caring Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_oh_hot_damn/pseuds/Katsu_oh_hot_damn
Summary: Yuuri is having another rough day. It has taken time in their relationship for Victor to learn which cues to look for in how to help his husband. Today, he knows that right what his husband needs almost instantly.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and it kinda just sat around collecting dust? 
> 
> Yuuri needs a hug and a nap y'all.

Viktor knew that look in Yuuri’s eyes.

It had taken, weeks, months, and nearly years of trust and understanding for Viktor to be able to read his husband like he did at this exact moment.

He had seen the signs growing as the day went on, it started early on the day when Yuuri was up before him, this was never a good sign.

“Yuuri? What are you doing up so early?” The Russian questioned as he rubbed his eyes, murmuring soft good mornings to Makkachin who was rather unhappy to be woken at the early hour by either of his dads. Viktor knew that if Yuuri was up this early it was rarely because he wanted to.

His suspicions were confirmed when the Japanese male before him just shrugged, “I couldn’t sleep well, that’s all, nothing new really..” he trailed off as he grabbed a clean shirt out of the dresser. In the three hours he had been awake he had already gone out and run for a bit and came back and showered.

A low noise escaped Viktors throat as he glanced back at his husband, “Love, how long have you been awake?” He was worried to know the answer, Yuuri either slept or he didn’t, there wasn’t much of an in-between.

Yuuri paused before looking at his phone, rubbing the rest of the water out of his hair, “Um.. about three hours now… I woke up around 3am and just couldn’t get back to sleep” he shrugged again as he put the towel back in their shared bathroom. He had hoped that Viktor would drop the subject if he went into the other room. While they had gotten a lot better in communication concerning Yuuri’s anxiety and resulting depression, Viktor was still learning when was the right time to really give up. “You should get out of bed and get ready though.. you know Yakov is going to be pissed if we are late..” he mumbled as he started towards the kitchen, “I can make breakfast” He flashed a small smile before leaving the room.

Viktor sighed and ran his hands through his hair, cuddling Makkachin for a few more seconds before finally getting out of bed and starting the day, the sooner they were done with practice the sooner he could get to making sure that Yuuri really was ok.

The rest of the day just went downhill from there for Yuuri, flubbed jumps throughout the day resulted in Viktor regulating him to basic warm-up and nothing else for the last bit of their practice. Yuuri eventually ended up ending practice early on his own, citing that his mother had called and he wanted to spend some time catching up with his family – no one said a word as the skater disappeared into the locker room. The Russian team all knew about Yuuri’s struggles with anxiety, so when he needed to be alone for whatever reason no one dare bothered him until Viktor got to him first.

Initially, Yakov was glad for the extra time to coach Viktor one-on-one, he would never admit it, but this whole coaching Viktor while Viktor was coaching Yuuri thing was a migraine waiting to happen and he still wasn’t sure how they were going to pull this off for a full season if not longer – he didn’t have that much hair left to be putting up with this. It took about 30 minutes of Viktor constantly making worried eyes at the locker room doors for Yakov to call it quits for the day, citing something other than what everyone knew.

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief and flashed a look that was both apologetic and thankful as he got off the ice rather quickly and made his way over to the locker room quietly. Even Yuri was quiet in the background, whatever state Yuuri was in must have been that easy to read for the younger teen to not even have anything to say about it.

His steps were soft as he walked into the locker room, he had seen Yuuri in many different positions in this room, some a lot better than others. His worried frown only deepened when his eyes fell onto a black bundle huddled up in the corner near the bathrooms, the blue writing on his jacket was the only thing that stood out, aside from the discarded skates a few feet away. Viktor held back the saddened sigh as he slowly walked towards his husband, his own gold skates discarded at this point, “Ne.. sweetheart..” He crouched down next to Yuuri, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. They had talked a lot about touch when Yuuri was in one of these states, and limited touch was key until Yuuri himself opened up, and Viktor was always there to meet him when he did.

At first there was no movement, then a slight groan as Yuuri turned his face to look up at Viktor, his eyes giving away the small nap he had just woken up from. He blinked slowly as Viktor started to become more in focus, adjusting his glasses as well as he sighed softly, “Sorry.. I just.. I got tired was all.. what time is it..?” His voice had that tone to it, Viktor knew that if he told him the actual time that Yuuri would probably be driven into a further panic because Viktor was missing needed practice.

Viktor smiled softly as he fixed Yuuri’s hair and helped him up, “Time for us to go home, tomorrow’s our rest day anyway so why not start a bit earlier?” He winked at his husband as he finished getting all of his things together. He saw the gears start to turn in Yuuri’s head once the other male processed what he said and walked towards him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek, “Yuuri…” He whispered softly, “I know where you’re going, don’t worry about it, Yakov was seriously done with me anyway.” He kissed Yuuri’s nose softly before taking his hand and heading out.

As they walked, Viktor held Yuuri’s hand gently, thinking about what to do to make his love feel even the slightest bit better. He could see it in the other man’s stance, how he walked, how his shoulders looked like the weight of the world had fallen upon them, his stride was awkward and never fell into a rhythm, his head lowered for the most part. Viktor was pretty sure he knew what he could do to help his Yuuri, however the other ball had yet to drop.

They had discovered a lot about themselves after Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg to live with Viktor, learned how each other ticked. Viktor was rather proud of what he had learned about his love, there were so many layers to the younger male that sometimes it was impossible to tell what Yuuri needed, but there were telltale signs that helped bring Viktor to the right conclusion, he was just waiting for one more piece to fit right into the puzzle.

A big sigh of relief left Yuuri’s lips as he crossed over the threshold of their apartment, kneeling down to pet Makkachin as he carelessly threw his bag to the side. He stayed on the ground for a few more moments before turning to look up at Viktor, “Vitya..” He purred softly, tiredly.

And there it was.

Viktor smirked at Yuuri, gently cupping the younger male’s cheek, “Yes my love? Tell Vitya what you want~” he purred as he trailed his fingers along his chin.

A small blush overcame Yuuri as his hands settled in his lap, he fidgeted a bit, worrying his bottom lip as he tried to figure out the words to say. They had discussed this, Yuuri loved calling Viktor by his pet names, but he knew they meant something completely different when Yuuri was having a bad day. “Vitya please…” He whimpered as he leaned into the touch.

An unreadable look came over Viktors face as he gently pulled Yuuri up, “I got you” He placed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s palm before leading them into the bedroom.

Yuuri had a lot of issues, almost all of them thanks to his anxiety and depression. One of the biggest he faced was control – he had a lot of control issues if his personality on the ice didn’t spell that out plain as day. But his biggest control issue was when he felt like life was spiraling out of control, it was these days that he needed the most help. And this help came in a bit of an unorthodox way, it came in the form of Viktor taking the rest of the control away from him. Yuuri could never explain it properly, but he felt such relief when Viktor would take him in this way, force him to no longer have control even over himself, it allowed him to completely let go, and relax.

“Yuuri..” Victor paused as he lifted Yuuri’s chin again, “Where are we?” He waited for the other to respond, this was part of their routine when they went about this, Viktor would first and foremost ensure that Yuuri was in a state of mind to consent to what was about to happen, and that a safe word was established.

“Green” Yuuri leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, purring softly, “Katsudon..” He whispered the second part softly, it was slightly embarrassing that his favorite food was his go to safe word but he also found comfort in it. He had screamed his love for Katsudon to Viktor not long after they first met (when Yuuri was sober anyway), what was the difference if he was screaming it now if Viktor was screwing him a bit too hard into the mattress?

“Perfect” Viktor smirked and ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair, yanking back when he got to the back of the other males hairline, pulling his head back so his neck was fully exposed, “Now, be a good boy and go sit on the bed, just like I like it” He purred in Yuuri’s ear, letting him go with a slight shove.

Yuuri gasped, stumbling a bit as he walked towards the bed, stopping at the foot of the bed. He slowly took off his shirt, tossing it to the side, and crawled onto the bed, not stopping until he was sitting at the head of the bed, legs spread as he looked up to Viktor with an innocent, yet submissive, face. He could feel the stress starting to roll off him already.

“Mmmn.. there you are… so pretty just sitting there,” Viktor was nearly purring as he crawled onto the bed, straddling his husband as he held the silk tie in his hands, “You’ve been a bad boy lately my Yuuri.. I’ve seen those eyes of yours wandering all over my body at practice.. do you know how _hard_ it is to focus like that?” His lips were on Yuuri’s ear, his hips grinding roughly with an emphasis on the word ‘hard’.

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri whimpered, already half hard just from how his husband was grinding against him.

“No no…” Viktor smirked as he pulled Yuuri’s head forward and tied the tie around him to completely blindfold him, “Only good boys get to look, if you behave you can still touch when I say so, is that understood my pet?” He paused until Yuuri nodded and then continued, slowly dragging his tongue down Yuuri’s exposed neck, taking in the sounds the other male was making.

Yuuri gasped as Viktor continued down his chest, moaning softly as the Russian Living Legend himself took a nipple in his mouth, rolling it around before grazing lightly with his teeth. “V-Vitya~!” He jerked a bit against Viktor now, grinding against him, his pants feeling rather tight on his erection now.

“Hmm?” Viktor purred as he continued to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of love before traveling down, leaving sloppy kisses and large hickeys in his wake on the skaters abdomen. “Is there something my Yuuri wants?” He spread Yuuri’s legs more as his hands caressed those thighs that he fell in love with. “Be a good for me, _da?_ ” he smiled as he removed his hands in an unspoken command.

No matter what state of mind Yuuri was in, he knew that command above all else, he smiled slyly as he wrapped his legs around Viktor, squeezing his thighs as he pulled his husband as close as he could. One of his favorite things in the world was the moan that escaped from Viktor’s lips when he squeezed like this. He has yet to completely understand why his husband loves his thighs so much, but if it brings these noises from him, he will do anything and everything to keep them coming.

“Ah…” Viktor moaned as he thrustred against Yuuri again, “Such a good boy…” He gently pushed one of Yuuri’s legs back, his accent dripping heavy in his voice, he knew that Yuuri loved his English for one reason above all.

He smirked as his fingers traced the bottom of Yuuri’s foot, breaking out into a full grin when Yuuri shrieked, “Stay still my love.. don’t’ give me a reason to tie your hands up” He ran his tongue up the skater’s foot, still smelling the soap that had been used in the showers back at the rink. “You look so beautiful right now… oh my Yuuri…” He took Yuuri’s biggest toe in his mouth, sucking on it a bit before releasing and doing the same to his other foot.

Viktor scooted back a bit off the bed and just took in the sight that was Yuuri.

Yuuri on the other hand was completely gone, panting, moaning, wanting for more. His hands obediently by his side as his body moved of its own accord. It was even worse when he couldn’t actually see where Viktor was as his hips grinded against absolutely nothing but his own jeans, which were starting to grow a bit damp.

Viktor grabbed a few items from the side table before returning to the bed, playfully pinching at Yuuri’s nipples to bring him back to the present, “Be a good boy for me Yuuri… on your knees, show me that lovely ass of yours…” He whispered darkly as he watched Yuuri change positions, whining as the change in position meant some unfortunate rubbing against his erection that was just straining to be freed.

“So good…” Viktor whispered as he sat behind him on his knees, grabbing a handful of Yuuri’s hair and pushing his head down into the pillows, making sure his husband had access to a clear airway before continuing.

If he hadn’t been gone before, Yuuri was officially gone now, there was something about this exact pose, his husband, dominant yet gentle behind him, that completely put him right where he needed to be, where he had wanted to be since he had woken up at 3am.

“There we go… just like that…” Viktor mumbled as he thrusted against Yuuri a bit, “Is there something I can do for you my love? What would my Yuuri like, hmm?” He reached around and gently palmed at his husband’s jeans, feeling how hot and wet he had grown already.

The noise that escaped Yuuri’s lips was nothing short of a scream as he bucked back against Viktors hand recklessly, “P-Please.. V-Vitya..” A pause, he knew Viktor wasn’t going to budge until, “C-Coach.. Coach please…” He pouted.

Viktor gasped and moaned at the drop in his husband’s voice, “So good…” He purred as he reached around and undid Yuuri’s belt, in a few seconds having his pants and boxers completely off, he couldn’t wait any longer. He loved being able to do this for Yuuri but once he got completely out of it like this it was so hard to hold back anymore.

Yuuri groaned as his erection was finally free, taking a moment to just take in the cool air hitting it as he felt Viktor’s hands roaming his ass and grabbing the soft, pliant skin there. “Cooaach~” He purred more as he leaned into that hand, wanting as much as Viktor would give him.

“You’ve been behaving so well my dear Yuuri… I should reward you for such behavior, would you like that? Hmm?” He paused for a moment, continuing when he heard a moan of agreement from his husband. He leaned forward, pushing his weight onto Yuuri completely as his fingers gently circled Yuuri’s open lips, an unspoken command for more.

Yuuri moaned as he felt those soft fingers on his lips, reaching out with his tongue to pull the fingers into his mouth, sucking and nibbling as if it was Viktors cock in his mouth.

Viktor moaned heavily as he thrusted against Yuuri, “Yes… just like that… so good… such a good boy Yuuri…” He closed his eyes for a few moments, just taking in the feel of his husband’s sinful tongue.

With his free hand Viktor popped open the bottle of lube and managed to get his fingers pretty coated – they learned rather fast that saliva was not enough to get Yuuri comfortable. He hooked his fingers in his husbands mouth as he slowly started to push one finger into his welcoming entrance, “Mm… just relax Yuuri… nod when you are ready for more..” He had paused to allow Yuuri time to adjust, they had had their fair share of rough and fast sex and Viktor preferred taking his time to completely make sure that his husband was ready.

Once he saw the slight nod, he continued, going until Yuuri was stretched out completely, he smirked when the Japanese male whined at the loss of contact, also removing his fingers from his lips. “Where are you my love?” He whispered as he trailed his fingers along Yuuri’s thighs. This was part of their routine, no matter how good they were when they started, they always took a moment to make sure they were still good before things continued.

“Green… green good lord so fucking green! Vitya please…” Yuuri whined as he wiggled a bit on the bed, hating the empty feeling that the loss of contact gave him – it was a different empty feeling than he had been feeling before however, this one he secretly loved because he knew what was coming next.

“There we go..” Viktor purred as he rolled on a condom and slicked himself up to make it nice and easy for his husband. He wasn’t sure when he had taken off his pants, but now they were off and that was what mattered, “Just relax… you’re so good… such a good boy for me Yuuri… the way you spread yourself… just wanting… so dirty..” he purred as he slowly entered his husband. This was one of his favorite feelings, when he would first enter Yuuri, it always felt like the first time, and he absolutely loved it. He loved the way his husband trusted him like this… the way that he clenched around him in just the right ways… and the noises, oh the noises he made were just perfect.

Yuuri was nearly in tears as he grinded back against Viktor, moaning as his husband continued to thrust into him, whispering soft praises into his ear in Russian and English. Within seconds, he was borderline screaming as Viktor started against his prostrate.

“Oh so good Yuuri…” He purred as he reached around and took Yuuri’s leaking erection, his thumb circling the tip, “You’re so wet… oh you dirty boy…” He trailed kisses down Yuuri’s back as he continued to thrust.

“V-Vitya… vitya please! I-I’m so close!” He thrusted into Viktors hand.

Viktor continued to thrust harder as his hand started to meet his thrusts, “Cum for me my Yuuri… show your coach how thankful you are for this… spill all over me.. you’re so good Yuuri..” He bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder, trying to chase his own orgasm, wanting his love to finish first.

“V-Viktor… vitya… v-vit…” There was a pause and then Yuuri slammed his head into the pillow, screaming Viktor’s name and a litany of curses in every language he knew as his orgasm finally overtook him, his body jerking wildly against Viktor’s as he rode it out, thick white spurting from his spent cock.

“O-Oh Yuuri..” Viktor moaned as Yuuri clenched around him, his own orgasm hitting his body seconds later as he thrusted the last bit of energy he had before slowly pulling out. “Oh Yuuri.. my Yuuri… so good…” He quickly disposed of the condom and pulled his whimpering, tearful husband into his arms.

Yuuri was completely gone, whimpering and slightly crying as he curled up into Viktors arms, shaking as he fought to catch his breath, “T-thank you…” He whispered as he curled up. He felt completely blissed out, a goofy smile on his face as he clung to his husband like a lifeline. This was what he needed. His mind was completely blank, all of the terrors that screamed at him throughout the day were completely gone, and it was nice and quiet. He was barely aware as Viktor got a warm washcloth and wiped the both of them down and got Yuuri into some sweatpants. He was mumbling between English and Japanese to Viktor as he started to doze off.

Viktor laughed softly as he pulled the blanket up around them, he had opened the door so Makkachin could join them for a nap as well. He was constantly worried about Yuuri, knowing what the anxiety could do to him. He was so grateful that his husband had opened up to him, allowed them to have these types of moments, it helped him to know that he could help Yuuri feel better.

“Sleep well my angel, my beloved Yuuri..” He held him close as he started to drift off as well.


End file.
